Lake game
this is emote-related fyi so every 40 minutes you could throw a rock across the lake and how many times it skips is 1+ coin on whatever team you are in (ex:uwu,owo,nwn,qmq) But sometimes your rock might just splat down and that means no coins :00 also matiøns will tell you how many skips your rock took also you have a small chance to get some cool relics while you skip rocks :00 and yes there is no other point of this other than skipping rocks and earning some coins and maybe some relics =rules= *do stuff one at a time m8te (like instead of just taking a rock and then you do a sonic boom and throw your rock do it one at a time) *keep the pink text on the log and try to keep the code please (and use the : for the spaces like I do in the log thing) (also use source more that's how you do the : and all that *don't pee in the water we have restroom stalls *don't give yourself 47736363636354546363627727263636364554 skips and 9999999999999 relics because first off matiøns tells you how many skips you get and second that's called power playing *don't scream here this place shall have peace man p e a c e *don't fish over here this is for skipping rocks not fishing >:( *i only give you coins in owo coins, uwu coins, nwn coins, and qmq rumples. use the cool atm to exchange your coins into different ones that aren't supported by this game :0 This is a cool log thing >:)))) --- matiøns sees a lake and decides to make this a rock-skipping lake were people can skip rocks because yes : floofën throws a rock and it lands splat on the ground with 0 skips : But for some reason she was lucky and a sliver boomerang flew right out of the water and floofën caught it so she get it :00 : yum throws a shiny rock and it skips 50 times so she gets 50 coins :D : floofën used a guitar to throw the rock and it made 20 skips so she get 20 coins :00 : quhope decide to throw a rock by using a pumpkin to slam it in the water and got 80 skips so 80 qmq rumples for quhope : yum uses a ping pong paddle to fling her rock in the air and land in the water : yum also got 70 skips from doing that so 70 uwu coins for yum :0 : gawain throws a rock and it getty 50 skips so 50 nwn coins for gawain :00 : yum throws a rock and it lands flat under the water which means 0 coins :((( : But then a really special copper relic stone flew in the air and yum got it :00 : floofën throws a rock by swinging a bat and skipped 30 times : yum does a walkover and throws a rock with her feet and she get 50 coins cuz she did 50 skips :0 : floofën forced tajsw staff to play baseball near the lake game and while floofën was the person with the bat she swung her bat and the baseball fell into the lake game and it made 30 skips so 30 coins for floofën!!1!1! : yum was sitting on the bench near thr lake game with her wife and her child matiøns until she found a rock and decides to throw it and see how many skips she got she got 20 skips so 20 coins for yum :00 : yum buys a authentic boomerang from a random salesman and throws it in the lake and gets 10 coins so 10 coins for yum : quhope also buys something from the salesman (but a tiki mask this time) and uses the tiki mask and gets 60 skips so 60 rumples :0 : yum gets the toilet out of the restroom stall and throws it into a lake making like only 3 skips so 3 coins for yum : yum throws a cat into the water but it made 0 skips and also the cat scratched yum on the face �� : quhope uses a recycling bin with old rotten fries in it and it makes the lake stink but it went 20 skips so I guess 20 coins : yum was doing the ice bucket challenge with herself and poured cold water on her head, after that she threw the bucket in the lake and it went only 1 skip so 1 coin : gawain throws themself in the lake and swine and does cool jumps in the water and he did that 25 times before getting tired so 25 nwn coins :) : yum wastes a uwu coins and throws it into the lake that it'll earn alot and it earn 67 skips so 67 coins : diopsidedove yeets a pokeball in the lake and it go 69 skips so 69 coins hheheheheheheh : floofën first decides to throw a voltorb in the lake and by the time it hi the water mist say "wait no voltorb electric" and floofën takes the forlorn right back but it shocks her badly : but floofën got extra chance so with her shocked body she threw a solosis in the water and it only went 10 skips : yum throws a igglybuff in the water and it went 20 skips : also the igglybuff got mad at yum but yum pulled out a mewtwo and it made the igglybuff faint because it too strong : yum throws a magnet in the lake but yum just noticed that she had a cup that was magnetic for some reason and went flying into the lake for 45 skips :00 : yum throws a classic rock and it reach reach 97 skips :00 Category:Hello what did i get - floofen Category:WHAT DID I GET HHHHHHHHHHH Category:~ Category:Yum of the BookHuggerWings Category:Wut I getted? ~ Category:Yumum